The New Girl
by Crystal 700
Summary: There's a new girl in school. Who is she? What's she trying to hide? Watch as she turns there world upside down. Disclaimer: I only wish that I did but I don't
1. Chapter 1

The new Girl

"So who is she?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi looked over her shoulder to see a new girl in there class. She wasn't wearing a dress but what she was wearing was a tee shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Her hair was held behind with a hair band. "New student maybe?" she suggested. The girl sat on the edge of the window just staring out of it. Since the class was so smart they would be given an assignment and when they finished they could do whatever they wanted. The girl was writing something down but when anyone came near to talk she would shut the book. The bell soon rang the hour and then everyone disappeared for time before club.

During Club

They watched as a wisp of wind came through the barren club. No one had shown up dr half an hour. "So where is everybody?" Hikaru asked. "You guys didn't here?" a random boy asked. "Here what?" "Well those dancing rooms that no one uses well some girl locked herself in one and everyone's watching her dance and she's amazing. Come on I'll show ya." the club followed and led them into a crowded room. No one was talking and the three first years looked up to see the girl from that morning looking for something on an iPod.

She seemed to find what she was looking for and plugged it in. Just That Girl started playing through the speakers and the girl began dancing to the music. The host club was awed by the way the girl moved not to mention she was sort of pretty. The song ended and another started it was Break my heart and she was good they had to admit. The bell rang the hour all to soon and it was time to go home. The girl slid on a pair if black sweatpants and packed everything up in a duffle bag before running out the door.

"Well that was amusing." Hikaru said. "That was actually kind of good." Kyouya reiterated he would never admit that he thought the girl was great. Haruhi looked at the faces of her friends and saw the same thoughts cross their faces. "You guys aren't seriously thinking that?" she hoped. "Yes, yes we are." they told her. She shook her head hoping the girl would be able to get through high school if she joined the club.

The Next Day

They trio were staring at the girl. Once again she wore no uniform, she wore a black t-shirt, white ski cap, and a skirt with boots and a black and white striped scarf around her neck. She was writing in her notebook again. "You guys are really going to do this?" she asked them. "Yes aren't you." "I'd sooner listen to Tamaki." she told them. "Please." they begged pestering her. "Fine if for no other reason than to shut you up." she told them covering her ears to keep them from ringing. "Yay!" they screeched.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to where they would be going. They followed the blonde chick to her locker where she stuffed her bag and took out the duffle and a phone throwing the bag onto her right shoulder she scrolled through the phone records while closing her locker with her left. Finding the one she wanted she hit a button and put it up to we ear.

"Hey so you do have the info right? Good I'll see you on Saturday." she told whomever shutting off the phone and walking away. "Hey wait up!" the twins yelled and Haruhi was already regretting coming, the girl turned and waited for them to catch up to her. "Yes?" she asked a little nervous. I mean wouldn't you be if two boys and a girl you didn't know approached you? "Well first of all were Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru." Hikaru said introducing them. "Marsha." she greeted. "We were wondering if you would like to join the host club?" Koaru asked. The girl gave them a questioning look "We entertain people for an hour." Haruhi explained.

"Sure I'll join on one condition." "What?" "That if I have to leave immediately no questions asked, it's, ands, of buts." she told them. "We make no promises." the twins said. She rolled her eyes "Not surprised." She followed them to the club and when they got there she was all but tackled. "Yay a new addition to the family." Tamaki said hugging the girl. "Put me down you over grown baby." Marsha ordered Tamaki froze allowing her to easily slip out if his grip. The twins were laughing insanely. Marsha rolled her eyes and set down her bag. "So I'm here what do I do." she asked. "Well your going to change into this first and then we'll explain." Hikaru said shoving a bag into her hand. She went into the changing room was there for five minutes and came out again still in her clothes.

"I'm not wearing this." she told them coolly shoving it back into there hands. "Oh why not." "Because I'm not a skank for starters. Secondly I'm not a freaking daffodil that everyone's afraid of crushing. Third of all what girl wants to be disrespected if only to be loved I sure as hell don't." she told them. The three were up in each other's faces now. By the look on her face she wasn't giving in period, was the outfit really that bad? Haruhi looked inside the bag to find a bikini top and super miniskirt. She glared at the twins they never did this to her so why Marsha? They had gone to shouting insults at each other and Marsha was obviously nowhere near done.

"Bitch!" "Assholes!" "Slut!" "Bastards!" "Skank!" She swore something in a different language. "Um what did you say?" Haruhi asked. She whispered it into Haruhi's ear, and she went white. She snapped out of it and saw the twins and Marsha still yelling at each other. "Hussy!" they both shouted. That obviously struck a nerve, she bit her lip till it bled, eyes stinging with unshed tears, and hands in fists. She glared at the twins allowing tears to show. A phone buzzed and Marsha pulled hers from her pocket. "Hey." she greeted voice shaking.

"Could you please?" she asked. "Kay see ya in five." she said voice still quivering. She shut the phone and ran through the twins grabbed her duffle bag and ran out the door. The host club of course followed barely able to keep up with the girl. Marsha ran to the road where a car beeped. She ran down the steps and to a convertible that a red head drove. She through her stiff in the back and jumped into shotgun. When she sat down the tears came in a rush and they quickly drove away. "You two just had to call her that didn't you?" Haruhi demanded.

"Well we don't even know what it mean so?" they shrugged. "You guys basically just called her a prostitute then." Haruhi informed them. The twins were shocked they hadn't known and were feeling really guilty. "You should apologize you know." Haruhi told them snapping them out of their guilt laden selves.

Next Day

Marsha sat in the back of the room. Her wore skinny jeans, a blue tank top that read No Boyfriend No Problem, and sandals. She was writing in her notebook like always and seemed completely and totally out of it. She just wrote, and wrote, turned a page and wrote some more. Kaoru swiped the pencil out of her hand to get her attention. We slammed the notebook shut and glared up at them. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice full of venom her eyes bright with rage. "We wanted to say sorry for what we called you yesterday." Hikaru apologized. "Yeah we didn't know what the word meant and when Haruhi told us-" "They became guilty and I actually had to remind them they should apologize jut to make them stop feeling like idiots." Marsha's eyes had softened at the apology. "Well seeing as how you guys didn't know what it meant I'll let you slide. Now can I have my pencil back?" she asked as Kaoru gave it back. "May we see?" Hikaru asked. "Don't push it." Hikaru backed down.

At Club

"You guys are so lucky that this is not that skanky." Marsha said as she excited the dressing room. She wore a tight white top that had one sleeve on her left arm, skinny white pants, and white boots. She wore at least five fake laser guns. "Wow you actually look good." the twins said. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she demanded. "Nothing." they replied quickly. "That's what I thought."

"This outfit is so uncomfortable." Haruhi complained. She wore a white dress with white slippers and her hair was in buns. "Don't be complaining I show more skin." Tamaki caught sight of her and fainted. "I'm assuming that's a good thing." she said. "Well at least his nose isn't bleeding." the twins said. "Lets just get this over with." Marsha said as she got into position on Kaoru's right while Hikaru and Haruhi got on his right what with the devils playing Hansolo and Anakin.

The room was soon flooded with customers. The girls ooed and awed over the maculate characters while all the guys smothered the girls with compliments. Marsha was really good at her act she was supposed to play the innocent and every compliment she received she blushed and smiled kindly at them. That when Kaoru decided to lift her over his shoulder for fun. "Kaoru put me down." she ordered fighting fetishly. Both knew if she wanted to she could get free but this was an act. "But Marsha were the only other couple besides Haruhi and Hikaru it's not fair that he gets to be the non evil guy." Kaori said his face showing ashame at his character.

"But you forget Kaoru that you are good just all the bad clouds your judgment." she reminded as he held her around the waist as all the twins and Marsha's fans watched. "How do you know I just didn't kill the sith because he was hurting my son Padame?" he asked getting into his character completely.

"Because I know Ani." she replied and kissed him on the cheek. That's when club stopped and all those who had fainted, got nosebleeds, or both were taken to the medical wing. When they were gone and Kaoru had set Marsha down the pair burst into laughter.

"Oh (laugh) my (laugh) god." Marsha said bending over still laughing. "I (laugh) can't (laugh) believe (laugh) that (laugh) worked." Kaoru said falling to the floor. Marsha was still laughing but slowed since she wasn't getting enough air. When they were both done and breathing properly they faced the club who was shocked at what had occurred. "Guys it was an act no sweat." Marsha told them. Tamaki still freaked though "Daughter why did you kiss one of those shady twins?!"

"Okay first of all I'm not your daughter, secondly Kaoru and Hikaru are not shady, thirdly it's to keep people coming besides I over heard there fans talking about one twin cheating on the other so." Marsha answered with a shrug. "She told me we made an act and wala cheating brother." Kaoru said wrapping an arm around Marsha's waist. While the other members were impressed while Tamaki was ranting on and on. They waited an hour for him to shut up but he was still going.

"I can't take this anymore!" Marsha said flipping and kicking Tamaki shutting him up instantly. "Well I'm going home. Later people." Marsha said grabbing her bag and leaving. "Well she's awesome!" the twins said. "She's okay." Haruhi said. "I like her! She said tomorrow she'd bring me some sweets" Honey said. Mori nodded his head in agreement. "With that mind she has she'll be a great asset." Kyouya remarked. "I don't approve she will be a bad influence on Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted after Marsha had treated him the way she did he didn't exactly like her anymore. "Tamaki your out voted she stays." The twins declared as Tamaki went to his corner of woe.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

As they entered the next day they saw Marsha was wearing a black off the shoulder so you could see the bare skin, with a skirt and sneakers. She sauntered over to them with a smile. Today her blonde hair was flying free with nothing holding it back. "Hola." she told them in her bubbly manner. "Morning." they greeted her. "So what's happening today?" she asked leaning against someone's desk. "Don't know? But we do have a question for you." Hikaru told her. "Where do you come up with so many styles?" Kaoru asked. "Well I mix classy, country, and comfortable before the addition of clothes that show off my figure nicely without making me look slutty." she explained. "So you go based on comfort, class, country, stylish, and sexy." Kaoru reiterated. "I guess you could put it that way." she told him rubbing the back of her head with a smile and blush.

After Club

"Well that was fun." Marsha said hanging upside down on a couch yawning. "Thanks for the cookies Marsha." Honey thanked. "Your welcome." she told him. She looked over at Tamaki who was glaring at her. She shook her head. "So it's almost time to host this years dance." Kyouya said. "Already?" Haruhi asked. "Oh joy." Marsha mumbled. Kyouya began to ramble off the list of things they'd need. Marsha was now standing on her hands and walking around they we're actually surprised the skirt was staying up.

"Seeing as how it's formal I'm not going." Marsha told them when they were deciding on whom to invite. "But you have to." Kaoru told her. "I don't do formal people I'll do something that's like clubbing but other than no way." she told them balancing on one hand. They all gave her a weird look. "You people haven't a clue what I'm talking about." she said more than asked. They nodded their heads in hope she would explain. "This kind of dance I'm talking about has pop music, free style dancing, and no suits or dresses aloud." Marsha explained. They were still confused so she decided to give them a visual aid.

She put on her iPod and Party in the USA began streaming out and she began to dance. When the song stopped she hit pause. "It's like that except times 100." she told them. "Anything else?" Haruhi wondered aloud. "Yeah instead of all that fancy food you get junk food instead." They thought over her idea for a minute and they saw the glimmer in Kyouya's eyes that meant a change of plans. "Were going with her idea." he announced. "What I'm the president of this club I refuse for it to happen." "Chill Tamaki there will still be slow songs that you can dance to." she told him smiling sweetly. He glared at her with anger and menace in his eyes. She backed up slightly afraid. The rest of the club glared at him and he backed down.

The Night of the Dance

Everyone was standing around unsure of what to do. They were all dressed in jeans, shorts, capris, tee shirts, tank tops, etc. No one knew what to do. "This party is such a bore." Hikaru said as the four first years leaned against a wall. "That's cause no ones trying to have fun." Haruhi said. They expected Marsha to make an opinion but she was gone. They saw her with the DJ whispering something in his ear.

He nodded his head and went to the station. She went back over to them and grabbed Haruhi and pulled her onto the dance floor. (Dance to hoe down throw down) The boys and everyone sale had joined them eventually and now they were all having fun. A slow song came on and everyone grabbed a partner.

All that were left were Haruhi, Marsha, Kaoru, and Hikaru. Hikaru held out his hand to Haruhi who sighed and took it. Kaoru and Marsha watched them walk away and Marsha looked on with a sad look in her eyes. "You okay?" Kaoru asked. "I'm fine." she told him. They just sat there in comfortable silence. "Well I hate to cut this night short but I need to go home." Marsha told him gathering her things. He didn't bother asking seeing as how she left to fast to ask. He signed and watched everyone dance seeing as how he had nothing better to do.

One week after the party

The Host club decided it was time for a relaxing vacation at the Otori Resort. Marsha was forced and refused to change out of her clothes. The twins wouldn't let her off easy but backed down when she threatened broken bones and black eyes. So there she was chatting away on her cell phone while writing a list. When she hung up the phone and saw no one was watching her she snuck out.

An hour after Leaving

"Has anyone seen Marsha?" Honey pondered. This got everyone's attention and they looked around to find her nowhere in sight. "Where I my Daughter!?" Tamaki screamed. "How are we going to know was anyone even watching her?" Haruhi asked. Everyone froze in realization; Tamaki recovered first and began to rant. While Haruhi sighed and pulled out her cell pressing speed dial she put the phone to her ear and the twins were on either side of her. "Hello Haruhi and whoever else is listening." Marsha greeted through the phone. "Where are you? Tamaki's so frantic he doesn't know I'm talking to you." Haruhi informed. "I'm fine I- one sec. Charlie I'm busy give me a minute." she yelled they heard a loud bang and people laughing in the background. "Where are you?" Haruhi asked as Marsha got back on.

"A place where else hey I need to go like right now so tell everyone I'm fine bye." Marsha thought she had hung up but she hadn't and they could still here her. "Charlie what the hell was that noise?" she asked. "Some idiot decide to throw the microphone at me and it hit the machine." a guy Charlie they assumed. "Get back to work I got this." they heard her shove through people and up onto a stage. "Excuse me. EXCUSE ME!" no one was paying attention. She picked something up and yelled "HEY!" the place shut up and they guessed they were staring at her.

"People this is a Karaoke Bar not an Alcoholic Bar. So do me a favor don't act crazy, stop asking for alcohol, and stop throwing things at the employees or all your butts are out got it." her voice rang through a stereo system and was answered with a chorus of yes's.

"Okay now whose next." that's when they decided to hang up. Kyouya had started to listen sometime and looked up where Marsha should be.

Since there was only one non-alcoholic Karaoke bar in town they went there. The place was called American Karaoke. They entered and found the place wasn't as packed as they thought it might have been. They went over to the bar part. "What can I get ya?" a guy asked. He had black hair and blue eyes. "Were looking for Marsha seen her anywhere?" Koaru asked. "She's around being the manager is a tough job you know. Oh look seems someone got on her bad side." they looked to see Marsha tossing someone out of the bar. "Yo Marsha!" he yelled over the blaring music. "Char what is it someone throw something else at you again?" Marsha asked completely not noticing them. "Yeah two things one some people over there are looking for ya and can I have a break now."

"Sure you got five minutes before I have to kick someone else out." she told him taking his place behind the counter. She turned to see the host club and her eyes bugged out. The boys were looking at her shocked; she was wearing a pink tee and a purple skirt while wearing silver stilettos. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she walked around cleaning the place a bit. "What are you doing here is a better question?" Hikaru said trying not to laugh. "I work here twit." she told him peeved. "Yeah but what are you wearing?" Kaoru asked since Tamaki was frozen solid. "My uniform this is the one the females wear and the men wear what Charlie's wearing okay." she told them taking a tray of cups from a waiter. "So why do you have a job?" Kyouya asked.

"Where do you think I get my clothes I work for what I do is that such a crime?" she asked handing a tray full of drinks to another server. "So since you guys are here you want anything?" she asked receiving questioning looks from them. "People this is a business not a hang out either by something or get out." she told them as Charlie came back. "Marsha we got a problem some kids got on a sugar rush and nothing will calm them down." "Good thing it's closing time." she said getting on the bar. She whistled which got everyone's attention "People it's closing time. Out." everyone just went back to what they were doing before. "Hey don't just walk around like you can't here me I said get out of here. Now!" Everyone ran out of the place like it was on fire. "You guys leave I'll clean up." she told the staff.

The staff quickly left and she went about cleaning up the place. "Need help?" Haruhi asked. "No you guys don't work here so you don't have to anything." She told them as she gathered the trash that was everywhere. After about ten minutes the club began to help although protest as she may they didn't listen and she gave up.

When the place was finally all clean she shooed them out so fast they didn't get a chance to say bye.

The next day at school

Marsha wore a black scoop neck long sleeved shirt with jean capris and black flip-flops. Some other student's had started to follow her "rebellion" against the dress code all though they all knew they'd go back to wearing there uniforms.

After Club

Once all the guests left Marsha gave an annoyed look to the twins. "You two have been starring at me all day?" she asked frustrated. "We need you to pick out a swimsuit for the annual trip to Okinawa is coming up and you need one." they informed simultaneously. She sighed and chose two different swimsuits before leaving. They were all surprised she gave in so quickly.

At Okinawa three days later

Marsha and Haruhi watched as Tamaki sat on a rock with a girl flirting while a long line was made for their turn. They were being fawned over by the guys that they were hosting getting compliments on their bathing suits. Marsha was in a blue floral tankini and Haruhi was in a pink frilly bikini. Marsha couldn't stop blushing and the twins wondered how she could do that on cue.

"Hey Marsha, Haruhi you want to play volleyball with us we need some more players." Kaoru called. "Sure come on Haruhi!" Marsha said pulling Haruhi over to the net. "Okay you know the rules?" Hikaru asked. "I do. Haruhi?" "Yes." "Okay me and Kaoru against you two." he said and they got on their side of the net.

Hikaru served the ball and Marsha bumped it back. It would have hit the ground if Kaoru didn't bump it. Haruhi jumped up and spiked it back over making it hit the ground giving them a point. "Yes!" Marsha said as she and Haruhi high fived. It went like that for a while until Hikaru accidentally hit Marsha in the stomach. She fell down into the sand with an "oomph".

"Marsha!" Haruhi cried. The twins ran under the net and over to her. "Marsha are you okay?" they asked. "I'm fine. It didn't hurt much." she said sitting up. "Oh god Marsha I'm so sorry." Hikaru apologized. "Its okay Hikaru I'm fine I promise." she said as Kaoru helped her up. Hikaru still didn't look convinced until she hugged him. He froze at first before hugging back.

Kaoru cleared his throat and they stopped. "Oh what you want a hug too?" she asked in disbelief. "If you don't mind." When no one was looking she rolled her eyes but hugged him nonetheless. "Um guys what's that moving by your feet?" Haruhi asked. They all looked down and saw a snake slithering through the sand. Everyone except Marsha ran thinking it was poisonous.

Marsha set her hand down and allowed the snake to crawl up her arm. "Marsha what are you doing?" Kaoru asked. "Guy's it's not poisonous. It's just a Garden Snake." she told them as the snake slithered to hang around her neck like a boa. The guys were awed and the girls were shocked.

That Night

Marsha was on the phone and the others were getting ready for dinner. She hung up and went to find them. She bumped into Mori who had been sent to fetch her. They walked into the dining room and Marsha eyes went wide when she saw Haruhi.

"I'm going to guess that you didn't actually pack that on purpose?" Marsha asked. Haruhi was wearing a frilly pink dress with a white tank top with a pink heart on it. "No my dad repacked my bags when I wasn't looking." she said. "Wow that sucks." "No it doesn't." Tamaki yelled. "Why she's not expressing herself. What's she's wearing is what her father wants her to." she told him. "How do you know?" the twins asked. "None of your business." she said and they left it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the week for the annual cultural festival, which also meant that they would be getting a visit from the Lobelia girls. "Lobelia?" Marsha asked when she heard them bring it up. "Yeah the three main girls who come are from the Zuka Club." Marsha snorted at that, "That is such a stupid name."

"We know but they tried to get me to join them last year." Haruhi informed. "Well if your worried about them taking me I won't go. Besides Haruhi is still here so I wouldn't worry about her that much either." Marsha said with a smile. "Yeah well you may have a point." Hikaru said. "Of course I do." She replied poking him in the head.

"Your so annoying." He stated. "This coming from the equally annoying person." Haruhi and Kaoru shook their heads as the two continued to debate. _It is kind of cute though. _They both thought each amused by the other ones wit.

Before Club

The Lobelia Girls were walking down the halls. The ouran students watched them pass already aware of where they were going. They opened the third music room door. "Welcome." The host club boys stood there. The girls were dressed as Indian princesses. (Think along the lines of Aladdin: Princess Jasmine) Haruhi's was blue while Marsha's was pink. Tamaki was dressed as an Indian King and Kyouya was dressed as the king's advisor. Mori, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru were dressed as Indian commoners. "Ah I see you've come back." Tamaki said.

"And I see you've tricked another young maiden." Benio said as she grabbed Marsha. "She has such a lovely maiden body." The two other girls admired. "Get the hell off me you creeps." She said pushing them away. No one could mistake the look of fear, which Marsha now had plastered on her face. "Hey you okay?" Kaoru asked wrapping an arm around her waist immediately calming her. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry."

"Well that discussion doesn't seem to be going anywhere." Benio said. "Touch me again. And I mean ever again. I will shout rape before I knock you unconscious." Marsha threatened as her body tensed. Kaoru pulled her close much to Hikaru's annoyance. "Yeah I'm sure you would." Benio said before she and her friends laughed a little. "No wonder Haruhi didn't leave these girls are nuts." Marsha muttered sweat dropping.

"So young maiden are you prepared to leave?" Benio asked as she directed the question at Haruhi. "I've told you before I'm not going to your school. I'm staying here." Haruhi said. The girls' then left without threatening to fight the club off. "I'm going to guess take a guess and say that they're coming back aren't they." Marsha observed. "Yep and they'll probably try to convince you and Haruhi to go to their school." Kyouya stated.

"Than I opt to skip a day of school." Marsha said. "What you're running from a fight that's a first?" the twins asked. "I don't think she's running. It's more along the lines of avoiding." Kyouya said. "Do they always talk like we're not here?" Marsha asked. "Yeah you get used to it after a while." Haruhi said.

Marsha looked at the boys to see they were still arguing over whether she was running from a fight with the Lobelia girls or not. She took Haruhi's hand and pulled her to the back of the room. "So what do you think? Want to play hooky?" Marsha whispered. "Hooky?" "Yeah skip a day of school. We get to relax and the Lobelia girls don't get what they want."

"I don't know we might miss something important." "That's what the twins are for. We can copy their notes or something. Come on it'll be fun." Marsha begged. "Well maybe but what happens if we get caught?" "We won't I promise." "This isn't the first time you've done this have you?" "Well no not exactly." Marsha said. "Okay I'll do it." "Okay I'll be on your doorstep at 8 am sharp." Marsha said as they went back over to the boys. "We've decided that you two will spend the whole day with the host club." Tamaki declared. "Oh great." the girls sighed.

The Next Day at School

"Hikaru, Kaoru where are they?" Tamaki demanded. "We don't know we've tried Haruhi's cell at least a dozen times plus her home phone she's not answering either of them." Hikaru said as he redialed Haruhi's number. "Marsha's file is being protected by to many fire walls for me to get to her home phone number." Kyouya said. "And Haruhi's the only one with her cell." Kaoru informed. "They're missing?" Honey cried holding tightly to his bunny. "Well let's just hope those two are together. Marsha can take care of herself and Haruhi." Kyouya said as they nodded in agreement and hoped for the best.

The Fujioka's Residence 8am

There was a knock on the door and Haruhi opened it. Marsha stood there in jeans and a black vest over a white tee that looked to be quite pricy. "Hey Haruhi." she said entering the home. "Hey nice shirt where did you get it?" "Um I'm not sure all I really know is that it cost a lot and it's one of the Hitachiin's design's." "It's one of there designs that must have been extremely expensive."

"It was. But I liked it to much to not get it." Marsha said. "So what are we going to do today?" "Well right now I think it's time for you to get dressed." Marsha said looking at Haruhi who was in her pj's still. "Well yeah I guess your right." "Come on lets go pick something out for you to wear." Marsha said. "I can pick out my own clothes thank you very much." Haruhi stated.

"I know you can but here's the thing. You don't wear clothes that flatter you. I'm positive that you have something that'll make you look good and still be comfortable." she stated. "Fine but I don't have to wear it if it's not comfortable right." "Yep." An hour later Marsha exited the front of the apartment with a very large bag. "Come on Haruhi you look great." "I feel like an idiot."

"You fell like one because you're not comfortable in your own skin. Just come out. Look if you can't stand being in those clothes in public for at least an hour than we'll come back and you can change." Marsha compromised. "Fine but only an hour no more." "And no less." she said as Haruhi came out in flip flops, capris, and a blue top that hugged her bust and flowed around her stomach.

"So why did you pack up all those clothes my dad got me." "Well there to frilly for you to wear. They aren't going to do you much good either since all they do is sit in your closet." "So what are you going to do with them?" "Well we're going over to a second hand store. We sell them this stuff and you get to walk away with some cash and someone else gets them for half the price they would normally be." "You've done this before haven't you?" "Yep. Normally with clothes I've outgrown and don't want anymore." "Trust you to find a way for something to be fair to everyone." "Well I don't know about that." she said laughing.

An Hour Later

"Okay do you want to go back now?" Marsha asked as they stepped out of a bookstore. "No were to far so it would just be a waist of time." Haruhi replied smartly. "Oh just admit that you like wearing it." Marsha teased. "Fine I do it's just that…." Haruhi trailed off. "That you don't want to admit it." "You know you're a real pain." "Yeah Hikaru might have mentioned it before. He has quite the thing for you ya know." Marsha observed. "No he doesn't we're just friends." Haruhi defended. "Quick to defend I see. That means you like him." Marsha observed. "Okay maybe I do but that's not the point. He doesn't like me." Haruhi said blushing. "Well I know a way to get him interested." _I have a bad feeling about this. _

The End of the Day

"I can't believe we still can't get a hold of them." Hikaru all but screamed. "We'll find them soon Hika-chan. Don't worry." Honey reassured. "Thanks Honey-senpai." "I see they've run off." Benio observed entering the room. "Whatever they'll be back soon enough." Hikaru said. "Sooner than you think. Come see for yourself." Kaoru said looking out the window. They all looked to see the girls coming into school. Hikaru and Tamaki nearly fainted at the sight of Haruhi. Her hair was up in a ponytail with two locks framing either side of her face.

She and Marsha were talking about something and both girls laughed. Once entering the school itself they decided to wait for them to come to the host club clubroom. "I'm not sure you really think he is." "Well I may have to ask but who knows." Marsha replied as they turned the corner. "Young maidens!" the lobelia girls yelled jumping forward to embrace them. "Hit the deck." Marsha said as she pulled Haruhi to the floor as the other girls soared over them. "Ow. A little more warning next time." Haruhi said as the twins rushed foreword to help them. "Oh come on it didn't hurt that much." Marsha said taking Kaoru's hand as he lifted her up.

"Where have you been all day? We were worried." Hikaru said as he pulled Haruhi up and hugged her making her blush. "We were playing hooky." Marsha explained as they entered the club completely forgetting the lobelia girls who were on the floor. "What's hooky?" Honey asked. "It's where you skip a day of school on purpose and try not to get caught by the police." Marsha explained.

"So did you get caught?" "Nope." "It's not the first time she's done it either." Haruhi muttered. "So what did you do while playing hooky?" Kyouya asked. "Well wouldn't you like to know." Marsha said. "Yes we would. Now where did you take your sister?" Tamaki demanded. "Senpai that was rhetorical." Haruhi informed. "Oh so your not going to tell us." "Nope." "Your so mean." The twins complained. "Why do I even bother?" "Young maiden's are you ready to go to school with your own kind?" Benio asked. "No we're not going to your school!" both girls said. "We'll see about that till than. We bid you a due."

"Someone really aught to lock those things up."


	4. Chapter 4

The New Girl 4

It was after club a few days after the Lobelia Girls' visit and Marsha was leaving in a rush. "Where are you going?" Honey asked. "Home. If I'm not home soon I can kiss my job goodbye." Marsha said as she grabbed her bag. "Hey Marsha wait can we come with you?" Hikaru asked, which made Haruhi jealous.

"No Hikaru. Goodbye." Marsha said as she ran out of the school in jeans boots and a tank top underneath a rodeo shirt. "So you guys think she's hiding anything from us?" Haruhi asked out of the blue. "Well we know you and if you're capable of it than so is she." Hikaru remarked.

_I can't help but feel offended by that comment. _"Attention!" Tamaki yelled getting their attention. "Tomorrow we follow her home." Tamaki declared. "I'll pass." Haruhi muttered. "Aw why Haruhi?" the twins asked. "You really want to go down that road?" "Not really."

The Next Day

"Later guys." Marsha said as she ran out of the building. They waited thirty seconds before following her. They decided to go on foot thinking they'd be less conspicuous. (Which is true in a way) It had been snowing for an hour now and Marsha looked to be in a hurry since she was speed walking.

They finally reached an apartment building in the center of town she went in. "So she lives in there?" Haruhi asked. "Yes they're perfect for small families of three." Kyouya informed. _It's scary how he knows all this stuff. _Marsha came down five minutes later in an overcoat instead of her jacket and a duffle bag around her shoulders.

She was talking on the phone to someone and didn't seem to notice they were standing there. Checking the watch on her wrist she took off running in the direction of her job. They ran after her when she finally got to work they decided to pay a visit and entered the building. "So you decided to come back?" Charlie asked as he walked around the bar. "Yeah so where's Marsha?" "You mean you don't know?" he asked and they shook their heads in reply.

"Well wait a few minutes she should be here any second." at that moment the lights went out and a single spotlight shown on stage. "Hey guys." Marsha greeted coming out in a black dress, cowboy boots and a rancher's hat. "What's she doing?" Kaoru whispered.

"I don't know lets watch." "So you ready to kick this night off with a good song?" she asked. She received a chorus of yes's as her answer. "Alright then DJ hit it!" The music started and they realized the reason she wore the outfit.

"Hello you long-shots, you dark horse runners. Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers,

Hello you wild magnolias, just waiting to bloom. There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you. Thank God even crazy dreams come true.

I've stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb. I felt like Cinderella at the ball, just running out of time. So I know how it feels to be afraid, and think that it's all gonna slip away. Hold on, Hold on.

Here's to you free souls, you firefly chasers. Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players. Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms. There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you. Thank God even crazy dreams come true

Never let a bad day be enough, to go and talk you into giving up. Sometimes everybody feels like you, oh, feels like you, just like you, yeah." At this point in the song Marsha did a little dance number, which according to Kyouya was some sort of line dance.

"I've met some go-getters, some difference makers. Small town heroes, and big chance takers. I've met some young hearts with something to prove. Oh yeah.

Here's to you long shots, you dark horse runners. Hairbrush singers and dashboard drummers. Here's to you wild magnolias, just waiting to bloom. There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you.

Thank God even crazy dreams come true. Thank God even crazy dreams come true, yeah."

After a round of applause everyone quieted down. "Okay everyone. I normally just do one song a night but since I've got so many requests for this song I thought what the heck one more song won't kill me." she said much to everyone's approval.

This boy here wants to move too fast. He's sees my future as having a past. Well, I don't think so. I don't think so. That boy there, well he's playing the fool. He thinks he's funny and he thinks he's cool. Well, I don't think so. I don't think so

Cheap date, bad taste. Another night gone to waste. Talking about nothing in so many words. It's not like I'm not trying. Cause I'll give anyone a shot once...

And I close my eyes. And I kiss that frog. Each time finding the more boys I meet. The more I love my dog

Here's the guy, thinks he's bad to the bone. He wants to pick me up and take me home

Well, I don't think so. I don't think so.

Cage fights, Playstation, X-games, Raider Nation. Oversized pants with an ego to match

It's not like I'm not trying, cause I'll give anyone a shot once...

And I close my eyes. And I kiss that frog. Each time finding the more boys I meet. The more I love my dog

Why can't they be like the ones that mean everything to me? Warm and loyal, open and friendly? It's not like I'm not trying, cause I'll give anyone a shot once...

I close my eyes. And I kiss that frog. Each time finding the more boys I meet. The more I love my.

I close my eyes. And I kiss that frog. Each time finding the more boys I meet. The more I love my dog. The more I love my dog"

After that Marsha quickly exited stage left and the others who were that to sing got up. "So did you like my performance?" Marsha asked as she filled up some cups. "What! When did you get here?" Hikaru asked. The first years were left because some young ladies had pulled the others to the dance floor.

"A few seconds ago. So answer the question." she encouraged as she passed the tray to a waitress. Before doing some work in a book. "Is that an account book?" Haruhi asked. "Yep." she answered as she got another order of drinks. "So you sing?" Kaoru asked. "Yep." "Is that all your going to say?" "Yep." "Your annoying." "And you're a pain in the ass." Marsha retorted before closing her eyes and gasping after laying her hand on the bar.

Pulling her hand back fast she smiled before getting a grave look on her face as she watched someone leave. "Char watch the bar I need to go out." Marsha called as she ran out with her friends right behind her. They watched the woman who had left early look to see if it was safe to cross the road and Marsha ran faster.

As the woman began to cross a car going faster than the speed limit came tearing out of nowhere. They all closed their eyes expecting the lady to get hit. They heard the screech of tires, but no sound of someone being hit. They opened their eyes to see the car hadn't hit the girl and two bodies were lying in the road. They gasped as Marsha got up and pulled up the girl with her.

"Marsha!" the first years yelled. "Hey you okay?" Marsha asked the girl who nodded in reply. "See ya around." Marsha said as she ran back onto the walkway and her friends. "What was that about?" "What was what?" she asked. "That." "What?" "That you just ran out after her like you knew what was going to happen." Haruhi stated.

"No the girl forgot her wallet. I was just in the right place at the right time." Marsha said as Kaoru slid his coat over her. "You should have at least put your coat on before running out you know." Hikaru said as they all went back inside.

After Work

"Well time to head home." Marsha said as she locked the doors. "So Marsha do you think we could come over to your place sometime?" the twins asked. "No." she answered as she began the walk home. "Oh come on." "I said no." she repeated. "But-" They didn't finish the sentence because she took off running. They took off running after her wondering what was wrong. When she reached where they thought she lived she ran inside. They were surprised she didn't break the glass with how much in a hurry she seemed to be.

When they entered the building they found themselves in an empty lobby and the elevator doors closing with Marsha in them. "So now what?" Hikaru asked. "For once I don't have an answer." Kyouya said. "Thank you sir." Haruhi said and they all looked at her as she walked away from an elderly man. "She's in apartment D3." Haruhi said as she called an elevator.

Outside Apartment D3

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Haruhi said her fist inches from the door. "Why not?" Hikaru asked. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Haruhi asked as the door opened. They looked in expecting to see Marsha staring back at them but found no one there. Haruhi felt something tug at her coat and looked down. A little girl maybe around the age of five was standing before her. What was scary though was that she looked like an exact copy of Marsha.


	5. Chapter 5

"May I help you miss?" the girl asked. "Um yes we're looking for Marsha." Haruhi explained while the boys were still in shock. "You know sissy?" she asked. "Yes we do. Is she here right now?" "Just one second. Sissy!" she called.

"Chouko what is it?" Marsha asked as she came around the corner with a young boy on her hip. Catching sight of them she blinked twice before turning around and going back inside her home. "Marsha are they welcome to come in?" Chouko asked. "It doesn't matter what I say they'll come in anyway." Marsha called back. "Come on in." she told them.

They nodded and entered the home. It was pretty simple to say the least; "If I didn't know any better I'd think we'd walk right into Haruhi's place." Kaoru commented as he reached to open up a cabinet but someone smacked his hand away. "You see with your eyes not your hands." Chouko explained.

"Chouko be nice." the little boy who Marsha had been carrying admonished. "Haru you should be resting!" Chouko said as Marsha came back in. "Chouko he's broken his fever. He should be fine." Marsha said. "Oh than can we make that dish you learned from Charlie?" "Yes can we?" Haru asked.

"Alright, alright. I'll start making it and you show these guys to the living room." "We're eating in the living room?" the kids asked. "Yes with more mouths people I doubt that we'll all be able to fit in the kitchen." Marsha laughed. "Alright." they said and lead the club to the living room. As they sat on the couches the two little kids ran into the kitchen.

About twenty minutes later Marsha came out with seasoned meat and something that looked like bread. The kids came out with some plates and toppings. "What is this?" the twins asked as they looked at the food in front of them. "There called Taco's." Marsha explained as she served her siblings. "Just take the tortilla fill it with meat and whatever else you want roll it up and there you have it a taco." "Isn't that sort of like sushi?" "No cause you don't put kelp in tacos." Marsha explained as she bit into her own.

They ate in a semi-comfortable silence and once they finished they all looked at Marsha. "What do you guys want?" she asked. "To know what's up with you leaving the club every day an hour early." Kyouya said. "Well that's none of your conce-" she was cut off by the fact that the lights just went out. Her siblings screamed and clung to their sister as she leapt to her feet.

"Chouko stay next to Haru." she ordered the girl. "But-" "No buts. You stay here. I'm just going to get a flashlight." with that Marsha left. They heard a loud bang and that's when Marsha came out covered in dust. "What the hell happened to you?" "I fell on a dust covered floor." She coughed. "So when do you think the powers going to come back on?" Haruhi asked.

"Who knows but look outside." Marsha gestured toward the window and they saw how heavy it was snowing outside. "I'm pretty sure it's a bad idea for you to go home right now so you should probably stay the night." Marsha advised. "But what if the monsters come after them?" Haru asked scared. "Monsters? He believes in that crap?" Hikaru asked. "It's not crap its real!"

"No its not. Any monster is from your imagination." "Not in this house. In this house they come to life!" "Haru they'll be fine." Marsha said. "Promise?" "Cross my heart and hope to die." she told him. "Okay." he said. None of the club members could shake the feeling that he wasn't completely lying though. "Hey I have an idea." Chouko said. "What is it?" Tamaki asked the girl. "Lets play Truth or Dare."

Marsha sighed, "Chouko we're in high school not middle school. Playing truth or dare is a whole other level of unwanted bad karma waiting to be released." "Aww. Please, I won't ask about them I promise." "I know you won't but I have other secrets that I'd rather not spill." "Oh we're so playing this now." Hikaru laughed. "Oh no we're not." Marsha said. "Oh yes we are." Kaoru said and against her wishes she was pulled into playing the game.

An Hour Later

"Okay then so Hikaru its my turn and I pick you." "Go ahead do your best. I pick dare." "Alright then I dare you to kiss Haruhi on the cheek." she said with an evil smirk. Blushing insanely he turned his head and moved it so that his lips would hit her cheek when the lights snapped on surprising everyone and causing Haruhi to turn her head.

The Next Day

Marsha entered the house and looked like she'd been to hell and back. "Did you find her?" "Yeah but we already close enough to her home so I just took her the rest of the way." Marsha explained.

_Haruhi and Hikaru broke the kiss and Haruhi leapt to her feet and ran out of the house. "Haruhi!" Marsha yelled running after her. _

"Why would she run out like that?" Hikaru asked a little hurt. "I don't entirely get it either." Marsha said. "She likes him right?" Haru asked. "Maybe. Come on you guys you should go home." "Aww. Can't they stay a little longer?" "No they can't." Marsha said as she shooed the boys out.

When the boys exited the building Marsha walked down the hallway and opened a broom closet where Haruhi sat. "They're gone." She told the girl. "Thanks for letting me stay with you at least until they realize I'm not where you said I am." Haruhi stated as they went back up to her apartment.

"It's alright. Although what I don't get is why you ran out of the room?" "I was surprised okay. Technically that wasn't my first kiss but that was my first kiss with a boy." "Well it was with a guy you love." Marsha pointed out. Haruhi sighed defeated by her friends.

Elsewhere

"You mean Haruhi's not home yet?" Hikaru asked. "No I thought it was her when you knocked on the door since she left she house key here the other day." Ranka explained. "We'll find her sir don't you worry about it." The twins declared as they walked to the limousine in an angry huff.

"Well?" Kyouya asked. "Marsha lied Haruhi's not home. In fact shed hasn't been home since leaving for school yesterday." Hikaru grumbled. "So you think Marsha has her with her?" Kyouya asked. His answer was the glare that Hikaru gave him that said 'No duh.'

At Marsha's

"Hey guys why are you here?" she asked innocently. "We know she's here." Hikaru said angrily shoving past her. "Hi." Chouko greeted. "Haruhi I know you're here somewhere." Hikaru stated as he began to walk around the room. "Hikaru I never invited you in!" Marsha said running in. "No but you did lie to us. We know shes in here somewhere."

"Okay maybe she is but she just wants to be alone right now. So get out of my house!" Marsha yelled in his ear. "Not until after I talk to Haruhi." "No. Now OUT!" she screamed as she loud and Kaoru dragged his brother out kicking and screaming.

Outside

"What the F***!" he yelled at Kaoru. "Hikaru you were making a scene did you not get that Haruhi might be a little scared and that's why she didn't want to see you?" Kaoru asked. "That's crazy!" "Is it really?" "Yes it is." "Your hopeless." Kaoru sighed as they got in the limo.

At school on Monday

Marsha and Haruhi entered the classroom and Hikaru grabbed Haruhi by the arm and took her back out into the hall. "This will either end really quickly or it won't." Kaoru said as Marsha walked over and sat down next to him. "You're telling me? Haruhi spent the entire weekend at my house." Marsha explained. "Well that sucks."

Switching to Hikaru and Haruhi

"Hikaru where are we going?" Haruhi asked as he dragged her through the halls of the school. "Hikaru where are we going!" Haruhi screamed as he pulled her into an empty classroom. "Hikaru what the hell is wrong with you?" Haruhi asked wrenching her arm out of his grasp.

"You're my problem!" "Why what did I do?" "You ran out after we kissed. You don't think that's a problem!" "Maybe." "Well than why wouldn't you talk to me?" "I needed some time to think." Hikaru was slowly but surely loosing the fight he sighed and got his anger under control. "Did you feel anything?" Haruhi asked confusing him. "Huh?" he asked with a 'what are you talking about expression' on his. "The kiss. Did you feel anything?" she asked with a blush and cast her glance to anything in the room besides him.

"Are you asking because you like me?" he asked her coyly. She blushed seven different shades darker and he smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm taking that as a yes." He said before kissing her cheek. "So did you?" Haruhi repeated as he pulled her into his chest. "More than I can put into words." He said.

"Aww." Marsha cooed from the doorway with Kaoru standing next to her. "How long have you been standing there?" Haruhi asked. "A while." Kaoru said as he ducked his brothers swing and ran for all he was worth leaving the two girls to gossip.

Hikaru and Haruhi had been dating for five weeks before they decided to tell the rest of the club members. When they told them Tamaki went out like a light. "Yes!" Honey cheered as Marsha and Kaoru held back their laughter. "It's about time you told us." Kyouya said. "Yeah." Mori agreed.

The couple glared as the two holding their laughter let it out. "We didn't do it guys." They laughed. "Than who?" "You guys were in the middle school classroom. My sister's in that class and she saw you guys." Marsha explained through her laughter. The pair sighed and decided it wasn't worth being mad at a middle school girl.

The Next Day

"Hey has anyone seen Marsha?" Haruhi asked as Marsha came in with twigs and leaves in a mass of tangled hair. Her clothes were covered in mud splotches and even had a few holes. "What happened to you?" Kaoru asked questionably. "Nothing I just fell on my way to school." She explained to them and they bought it.

Five Weeks Later: After School Before Club

"Hey where'd Marsha and Kaoru disappear to?" Haruhi asked. "Well Marsha disappeared so Kaoru went to look for her." Hikaru explained wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

With Kaoru

He walked down the hallway when he saw a classroom with the door-cracked open. He entered it and saw Marsha was curled into a ball with her back against the wall. "Marsha why are you in here?" Kaoru asked as he sat down next to the girl.

"I just needed to be alone right now. I'm not having a good day." she explained into her legs. "Well that's the understatement of the century." "How so?" she asked him turning her head to look at him but staying tucked in her little ball.

"Well let's see. You came to school looking like hell, you nearly blew the building up in chemistry, accidentally tripped someone into the fountain, do I need to continue?" "No I'm fine it's just my life's gotten... complicated." "How?" "Its nothing for you to be concerned about. I'm fine." she said to him. "Well we'll both be screwed if we don't get to club soon.

During Club

Marsha had left to get the tea and no one noticed that when she entered she was shaking like a Chihuahua. There was a loud crash and everyone looked to see what had happened. "Marsha!" Haruhi yelled. The girl had fallen to the floor unconscious. "What's wrong with her?" one of the guests asked. "She's got a pulse but it's faint she needs to get to a hospital." Kyouya said.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Girl 6

"So how is she?" Kaoru asked as he saw Marsha sleeping soundly on the bed. She'd been out cold for at least twenty-four hours. "She's okay. The doctor said she passed out from exhaustion, hunger, and dehydration. He also thinks she's coming down with a bad cold." Kyouya informed.

"What do you suppose happened? I mean a few weeks ago she had her ever so natural happy go lucky mood." Haruhi commented. "Oh that's right none of you know." Kyouya thought aloud. "Sempai what don't we know." Kaoru asked. "Well you see Marsha's an orphan from America." Kyouya said.

"So she doesn't have any parents?" "That's right. She hasn't had them for a few months now. Chouko and Haru are her brother and sister through and through. All three were coming here for free up until when Haruhi and Hikaru started to date. How it happened I'll never know. So she got a second job she was working as a secretary at a restaurant. She's been working the night shift there for a while now." Kyouya explained.

They all stared down at the sleeping girl who they'd come to know. "Why didn't she tell us we could've helped. Especially Tamaki." Hikaru pointed out. "Hikaru. Marsha has her own pride you know. She's not one to burden others with her problems either. We knew something was wrong we just decided to ignore it." Haruhi reminded.

The boys all sighed defeated by the girl's logic. "Sissy!" the younger kids cried as they entered the room. "Hey guys. Marsha's fine she's just tired." Kaoru explained. "I've got a question." Haru asked. "What would that be?" "Did the mean man do this to my sister?" "Mean man?" "Yeah the one who made us move here." Chouko said.

"I'm not sure. But how about we wait till she wakes up and ask her then." Kaoru suggested. "But-" "Haru listen to sissy's boyfriend." Kaoru crashed to the floor with a loud bang. "What's wrong with him?" Haru asked. "Nothing hes just um… Kaoru what are you doing?" "Nothing!" he retorted.

Two days later

Marsha was still out cold, which was understandable according to the doctors. They said she'd been working her body to hard for to long. Haruhi was sitting in the room with her and had started to doze when Kaoru came in startling her. "Jesus Kaoru you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry she still sleeping?" he asked. Looking over he was surprised that she could still be so beautiful when she was half dead. Wait beautiful where'd that come from. "You should go see Hikaru. I'll watch her." The club members all agreed that one of them would always be by her side in case she woke up.

He sighed remembering what the doctor said, "If she doesn't wake up soon its most likely she'll be in a coma." He sighed heavily thinking about what would happen if she did. "I don't know if you can hear me or not but we need you to come back to earth from wherever you are. Your brother and sister can't loose another family member. We all want our friend back. But most importantly I need you back. Please." he said as he felt himself crying.

Putting his head on the bed to hide his face from anyone passing by he didn't notice her eyes flicker open. She looked down at him with soft eyes. Taking her hand she put it on top of his head. His head came up and he looked to see she'd woken up. "Stop crying I'm not dead. Well not yet anyways." she ordered him.

"Don't joke." he said hugging her. "Okay. Who are you and what happened to Kaoru?" she asked as he kissed her forehead. She blushed and said, "Go get a doctor and then everyone else." Nodding he left the room.

"Guys! She woke up." Kaoru informed when he saw them entering the waiting room. "She did?" Haru asked from where he sat top Hikaru's shoulders. "Yeah and she wants to see everyone.

In the room

"Your finally up!" Haruhi said hugging her friend. "Thank god." Hikaru said ruffling her hair. "Okay, okay I get it don't work so hard and pass out in the middle of school." Marsha said as her siblings sat on the bed next to her. "Did the mean man do it?" Haru asked. "No Haru. He didn't hurt me. I hurt me."

"Who's the mean man?" Kaoru asked. "His name is Devin he was stalking me that's why we came here." "So that's why you were freaked out when the Lobelia girls came." Hikaru reminded. "If you were nearly raped you would to." she said. "Oh…um… sorry." "No its okay you didn't kno-." she was interrupted when the door opened up.

"I hope I'm not intruding." the man said. Marsha sat there frozen and Haru spoke up first, "Get out of here you sick bastard!" Haru said shocking everyone but his sisters with his language. "It seems you still remember me Haru." the man smirked as he reached a hand out to ruffle the boys hair.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Marsha screamed pulling Haru away. "Now is that any way to treat the man who loves you?" "I don't love you back Devin. Your not supposed to be within 800 feet of me." she said terrified. At that point two men came in and hand cuffed the man. "Huh?" everyone wondered. "Dean Winchester. I'm with the local police. This man is under arrest for rape and murder."

"Oh well than here's some more info. He's wanted in America. Have fun with that." Marsha said as they dragged Devin away kicking and screaming. "Well that's over." she said falling back onto the hospital bed.

"Yeah. Um so when do you get out of here?" "The doctor said tomorrow. You guys should probably go too. Visiting hours are almost over." "Right."

Outside the Hospital

"So Haru, Choko your sure tomorrow's her birthday." "Absolutely." they replied. "Alright then."

The Next Day

"Hey Marsha." Kaoru said coming in the next day with a bag. "Hi why are you here so early?" she asked as she got out of bed. "Well I'm taking you to my home for whatever reason. I brought you some clothes to change into."

"Oh thanks your so sweet." she said as she took the bag and went to her bathroom to change her clothes. She came back out to see Kaoru was signing the release forms. Turning around he couldn't help but whistle. She was in a white crop top, flip-flops, and a skirt. Her hair was up in twin buns that had some hair falling out. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." she said as they left.

At the twins home

"Wow. Now I know you guys are rich but wow!" she said as they made their way up the front steps. Opening the front door they entered the house, which was dark beyond comprehension. As they closed the door the lights came on and everyone jumped out yelling "Surprise." Marsha was stunned for a moment before smiling.

"Are you really that speechless?" Hikaru asked. "Yes. This is the first time I've had a surprise party." she admitted. "Well come on and party." Kaoru said as he took her hand. After an hour they all told her to open up the presents they'd got her. "Alright, alright. Cool your jets." she said as she closed her eyes and picked up one of the presents. It was from Tamaki opening it she found three pieces of paper with in it.

Picking them all up she quickly read all of them and smiled. "Thanks for the new scholarships Tamaki." she said. "So Tono did something smart for once." Hikaru sniggered and sending Tamaki to his corner of woe. As she opened each gift up she found that the were each something she could use to help make her life easier. When she picked up the final gift, which was from Haruhi, she opened it and looked down at the picture of her family before her parents had died.

"Choko and Haru showed me the photo. I thought it deserved a frame." Haruhi explained. Marsha hugged the girl tightly fighting back tears. "Thanks." "Your welcome." "Can we have cake now?" Honey asked. "Sure." she said with a smile as she wiped away any tears that might have slipped from her eyes. Before they knew it the day had turned to night. "Hey Choko go get Haru ready to go. I'll be right there." she said.

The girl nodded and took the boy who was half asleep on his feet to the door. "So did you enjoy it?" Koaru asked. "Yes. Thank you." she said. "Aren't you wondering why I didn't get you a present?" he asked her. "Not really." "This is why." he said as he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and through her hands around his neck. Both then broke the kiss and stared into the others eyes. "Happy birthday." he said.

Epilogue:

"Mommy!" a little girl with orange hair and topaz eyes yelled as she ran away from a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hiro! Stop chasing Hikari around the house!" Marsha said as she lifted the girl up. "But mom!" "Listen to your mother." Kaoru admonished as he picked up his son.

"Fine." he said grumpily. "How are my favorite niece and nephew?" Hikaru asked as he came in with his daughter on his hip. "Hikaru they're our only niece and nephew." Haruhi reminded as she followed her husband. Laughing they set there kids down so they could talk while the kids played.


End file.
